Bad Boy
|artist = & |tvfilm = Foreign Ororo |year = 2018 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 1 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / to / Teal (Bar) |gc = / to / |lc = Teal |pictos = 108 |dura = 3:05 |nowc = BadBoy |perf = Laurisse Sulty (P1) Djena Css (P2) |from = album }}Riton ve Kah-Lo tarafından "Bad Boy" 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Antrenörler iki kadın. İki katı hatları vardır: bedenlerinde mor olan ve mor üzerine beyaz olan. Sık sık, kıyafetleri farklı bir renk düzenine dönüşür. P1 P1 yüksek topuzlu menekşe saçlı bir kadın. Başının etrafında fuşya çizgili turuncu bir bandana, menekşe güneş gözlüğü, bir çift yuvarlak küpe, gevşek bir boyun ile açık mavi bir mahsul üst, sol bileğinde iki mor bilezik, su yeşili ve lacivert palmiye ağacının bulunduğu bir fuşya etek yaprakları ve lacivert T-kayışları ile bir çift açık mavi topuklu. Rutinin çoğu sırasında, değiştirilmiş bir renk şeması kullanılır. Saçları daha mavimsi, bandanaları mor ve sarı, ekinleri fuşya, bilezikleri lacivert, eteği lacivert ve limon yeşili palmiye ağacı yaprakları ile su mavisi, yüksek topukluları da çivit mavisi T- kayışları. P2 P2 pembe kurdele ile sarılmış menekşe saçlı bir kadın. Bir çift mor güneş gözlüğü, açık mavi çiçekleri olan mor, kırpılmış, gevşek bir tişört, sol bileğinde açık mavi bir bilezik, mor kemerli bir çift turuncu şort ve ayak bileği askılı bir çift mor topuklu ayakkabı giyiyor. Rutinin çoğu sırasında, değiştirilmiş bir renk şeması kullanılır. Saçları daha mavimsi ve pembe olanların yerine kırmızı kayışla, ekin üstü fuşya çiçeklerle sarı, şortları koyu mor bir kemerle mor, topukları kırmızılaşıyor. Badboy coach 1.png|P1 Badboy coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Arka tarafta, karikatür çizilen bir adada, yanlarında palmiye ağacı yaprakları yer alır. Günün farklı zamanlarında değişiyor. Gün batımı sırasında, ay var, gökyüzü kırmızı, yapraklar koyu mor. Gündüzleri güneş var, gökyüzü açık mavi, yapraklar yeşil. Gece boyunca, ay takımyıldızlarla birlikte bulunur, gökyüzü koyu mavidir ve yaprakları koyu mordur. Gündoğumu sırasında güneş var, gökyüzü turuncu ve yapraklar koyu kırmızı. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 1 Altın Hareketi var: Altın Hareket: *'P1:' Güneş gözlüklerini sağ elinle tut ve sol bacağını hafifçe bükerken solunu kalçana koy. *'P2:' Sol kolunuzu hafifçe bükerken sağ kolunuzu aşağı indirin ve güneş gözlüklerinizi sol elinizle tutun. Badboy gm 1.png|Gold Move Badboy gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Duets *15-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Soft Workout *Girl Power! Trivia *Albüm arka planı, 'den gelen cam efektine sahiptir. Galeri Game Files Badboy cover generic.png|''Bad Boy'' Badboy cover albumcoach.png| album coach Badboy cover albumbkg.png| album background badboy_banner_bkg.png| menu banner badboy_map_bkg.png| map background BadBoy 1118.png|P1 s avatar Badboy p1 gold ava.png|P1 s golden avatar BadBoy 1119.png|P2 s avatar JD2020_BAD_BOY_STILL_BKG_1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020_BAD_BOY_STILL_BKG_2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020_BAD_BOY_STILL_BKG_3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Badboy sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Badboy sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Badboy sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) Promotional Images badboy promo gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) badboy promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) Badboy promo gameplay 3 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-gen) badboy promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) badboy promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) badboy promo gameplay 3 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) Jd2020 amazon promo 4.jpg|''Bad Boy'' in a promotional photo from Amazon Jd2020 2days e3 instagram teaser.gif|''Bad Boy'' in the 2 days left teaser (Instagram) Jd2020 2days e3 teaser.gif|''Bad Boy'' in the 2 days left teaser (Twitter) badboy p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1) badboy p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) Beta Elements Badboy beta gm picto.jpg|Beta Gold Move pictogram (they are based off the coaches C2 forms rather than their C1 forms) Others Badboy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Badboy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) badboy color scheme comparison.png|Color scheme comparison (teaser VS E3) badboy p2 heel glitch e3.png|P2 s heel glitch Videos Official Music Video Riton & Kah-Lo - Bad Boy Teasers Bad Boy - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bad Boy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2020 - Bad Boy (Riton & Kah-Lo)-0 References Site Navigation es:Bad Boy en:Bad Boy Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Kadınlı Düetlar Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları Kategori:Djena Css